


Music Inspired OC Snippets

by Olorisstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olorisstra/pseuds/Olorisstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippets of story inspired by songs (the music, not the lyrics) about some of my OCs in this verse (introducing more OCs at that).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Inspired OC Snippets

01 Cant' Hold Us - Macklemore

[936th year of the Coruscant Standard Calendar - 32nd day of the 12th month - 02:15 AM - Galactic Sky Rave Event on Zeltron]

Brinia wraps her left arm around Kail's neck and wraps her thighs around his, grinding hard against his body as they press against each other, raising her other hand up high, shaking her fist to the sky as she shouts out to the lyrics.

They are broken down to nothing, just two bodies in a mass much bigger than any tide she's ever seen, pressing skin against skin and relishing in the feel of it, wrapped in music so loud it sets their heads pounding and makes it impossible to hear one's own words.

She can see his brilliant smile, undaunted and challenging as he pushes her off his thigh and takes her hands off his neck, turning her around and pressing her between him and the Mirialian boy she hadn't felt come up.

He guides her hands up to wrap around the boy's neck and sets his warm hands on her thighs, as two more Zeltron pin them from the sides, until they become a nexus of skin and cloth that melts into each other and reconfigures itself again and again, in a dizzy ever-changing configuration with her as the center everybody else rotates around.

02 The Blues Brothers - She Caught the Katy

[941st year of the CSC - 12th day of the 1th month - 02:15 AM - Frozen Wastelands of Sakht]

Yimirri sprawled out on the hangar's floor, relishing the icy cold of the half-frozen metal.

"This was fun." She said, grinning up at the ceiling, blood still warm on her skin where she had been caught by an arterial spray.

"Fun she says." Her brother-padawan groaned to her left. "It was a bloody mess, literally."

"I know." Yimirri gloated a bit. "I haven't had this good a hunt since I was in my early twenties."

"You and Master Raq were made for each other." Lamass sighed.

"I know." Yimirri gloated again and then laughed, when Lamass gave her leg a kick she almost didn't feel.

03 Sister Act 2 - Lauren Hill - Joyful Joyful

[940th year of the CSC - 4th day of the 5th month - 07:12 AM - Corps District Birthing Clinic]

"She's beautiful." Issississth murmured, flicking his tongue out to taste the scent of the child in the air. "You miracle-maker."

Brinia hummed, as she cradled her daughter in her arms, and smiled up at her Raoshan partner, accepting the soft kisses his tongue lapped at her skin.

"Her hair are gonna turn out to be a truly bloody red." She murmured.

"Yimirri and Eben will be very satisfied about that." Issississth noted, settling down in bed and weaving the lower half of his body around hers, until she was safely wrapped from her feet to her waist in his coils.

"And I won my bet with Malen." Brinia agreed, feeling pretty smug. "I told him not to fuck with mother's intuition."

04 883 - Come Mai

[951st year of the CSC - 11th day of the 8th month - 00:37 AM - 459th level of Coruscant, outside the Lost Path Club]

Kail gently slid Han's leftarm around his shoulders, keeping hold of it with his left hand, and put his own right arm around Han's waist.

The boy was nearly insensated, though he did react to Kail's presence by turning his face against his new Master's shoulder to hide his tear-stained cheeks there. Kail let him, kissing his hair as he started to propel him forward, towards the transport he had flagged in advance.

The cabbie, a Trandoshan with a pretty impressive scar on her face, watched them come and only unlocked the door when they were a couple of steps away.

"My thanks." Kail told her, with a nod of thanks, as he helped his padawan pour himself on the backseat, wrapping him in his own force presence as if in a blanket, adding mental warmth to the physical one he was already sharing with the boy.

"Didn't know Jedi could have bad nights." The transport-driver commented.

"We'd like not to have them, but in the end, we are just sentients." Kail replied, paying her less attention than he would have normally had, as he focused on the boy that he had years ago promised he'd finish training, if anything happened to Wren.

05 - Bart & Baker - Istanbul (Not Constantinople)

[940th year of the CSC - 20th day of the 4th month - 4:19 PM - 301st level of Coruscant, Ornaia Avenue, building palace 124.655.324 "Cherry Blossoms", third floor, blue door]

Brinia took a rather sharp left and then plunged down in between two lanes as she tried to lose the cops that were on her tail.

She saw the black market transport too late.

"Ugh." She grunted and threw the controller at her television, giving Malen a disgusted look as he kept his own vehicle on course and cut through two buildings with the kind of steep turn she'd never really gotten the knack off.

"And once more it's confirmed who we should let drive any getaway vehicle." Malen laughed, as he slid into a half-destroyed building near the access of the lower levels and watched the cops run right past him.

"It's only a stupid game." Brinia pointed out to him. "I have a perfectly good license."

"That you never use." Malen countered. "Issississth drives better than you."

"Kriff you too." Brinia told him, getting up. "I'm getting Bantha milk. Do you want something?"

Malen opened his mouth, looked at her and at her eight-months-along pregnant belly and seemed to rethink whatever he'd been about to ask.

"Bantha milk's perfect." He told her.

Brinia decided she wasn't going not to twap his head after all.

06 Ewan McGregor - Your Song (Moulin Rouge OST)

[958th year of the CSC - 18th day of the 7th month - 10:54 PM - Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Living Accomodations Wing, Door 2.465]

Paal furrowed her brows, when Kail shushed her.

He held a finger to his lips and motioned with his head for her to follow him.

They stepped out on her Knight suite's balcony, in time to hear a soft-sounding voice come from a balcony a couple of windows on the left.

It was dark, but not so dark that they couldn't see the shapes of Padawan Kenobi and Padawan Vos sprawled out on a blanket.

They were sitting almost on top of each other, Vos resting his head against the wall as he kept himself wrapped around Kenobi, who was singing, face turned towards the sky.

Paal and Kail said nothing.

They listened.

07 Alesha Dixon - The Boy Does Nothing

[955th year of the CSC - 3rd day of the 2nd month - 09:22 PM - 301st level of Coruscant, Ornaia Avenue, building palace 124.655.324 "Cherry Blossoms", third floor, blue door]

"No son of mine isn't gonna know how to cook and clean." Brinia growled at Tamil

"Olivar doesn't have to!" Her son whined and Brinia pinned him down with A Look. "Do we need to have this talk again?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

" 's not my fault." He replied. " 's not Olivar's fault either. The bond's just there."

"And you know I am fully on board with you two sharing a bond, so don't make this about that. Olivar is an Initiate now and doesn't live under my roof anymore. You, on the other hand, do Tamil." She clarified, pointedly. "So you are going to tidy up your room and then you will help me make dinner for your father and your sisters."

Tamil sighed and nodded.

"May I choose what we will cook?" He asked, hopefully, after hopping down from the the sofa in front of the holovision set.

"Depends on how fast that room gets cleaned up." Brinia replied and then, as an afterthought as she watched speed him off. "And I will check everywhere, so don't think to cram everything under the bed or in the wardrobe!"

"Aaww." Tamil sighed.

 _Kids_.

08 - Band Aid 20 - Do They Know It's Christmas Time? (200-something version)

[956th year of the CSC - 32nd day of the 12th month - 11:13 AM - 301st level of Coruscant, Ornaia Avenue, building palace 124.655.324 "Cherry Blossoms", third floor, blue door]

Brinia firmly put Sailea in Kail's arms and marched off to wrangle Azilia and Tamil.

Sailea smiled up at him and Kail smiled back, enjoying the weight of the two months old in his arms. "Aren't you a beautiful little girl." He murmured, feeling his heart melt a bit as she reached out with his little fist.

He leaned down and kissed it, humming quietly an old creche lullaby at her as he brought both of them closer to the window and watched the snow keep falling on the upper levels of Coruscant.

"I have a good feeling about the coming year." He murmured to Sailea and felt certainty blossoming deep within himself, for a single fleeting moment. "Don't tell anyone."

09 - His eyes on the sparrow - Sister Act 2 OST

[980th year of the CSC - 5th of the 1st month - 11:54 PM - On board the Star Destroyer "Thunderstorm" in orbit above Unnamed Planet #345 in the Outer Rim]

"Sir, she's _Fallen_." Knight Reban insisted. "Her eyes have even gone red. We should send her to the Hea--"

Master Kail turned and pinned the man with the kind of look Sailea wished would never be turned onto her. It made the man freeze on the spot, fear crossing his face and stinking the Force even deeper.

"I am the new High General at the command of this specific Army, Knight Reban." Her former Master informed him, with a cold voice that cut deeper than any lightsaber might ever could. "I have personally assessed the situation with her. Knight Sailea has, indeed, Fallen but she still has perfectly clear who is the enemy to fight and is still giving her full allegiance to ther Order, so I would thank you to keep your thoughts to yourself and go back to your job."

Knight Reban gaped for a moment and then scurried away, looking far more terrified than he'd been both shocked and appalled.

"You don't have to, Master." She said, in the now quiet room. "Stick your neck out for me, I mean. I can always leave --"

"And leave your men behind?" He replied, his voice far softer now that he was talking to her but relentless in a similar way as it had been when he'd nipped down Knight Reban's protests. "You couldn't, not without leaving part of yourself behind. Besides, you are one of my best Generals. I am not going to go into battle lacking you just because you have decided that fighting the Dark with the Light isn't enough, not in this corner of sith-damned Dark-infested worlds."

He shook his head.

"Just don't go too far. You know I hate getting dark stains on my robes." He replied, giving her a wry smile as he turned back to the piles of documents on his desk.

She'd known, that no matter how low she dipped or dived, he'd come for her, but it was nice all the same, to hear it.

10 Becoming a Geisha - Memoirs of a Geisha OST

[940th year of the CSC - 17th of the 9th month - 09:02 AM - Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Room of the Thousand Fountains]

Sao Kun raised his left hand, feeling the water follow the motion and raise itself along the same line.

The Force was singing around him, delighting in his moving meditation as he slowly performed the First Form katas, letting the water dance with him as it willed, flow around him in the loose patterns of telekinesis he had left for it to slide into.

He felt the attack come long before the staff was even closer to his head.

He slid to the side, evading in, and traced new beds for the water to flow into into that led to his attacker's face.

He smiled when he heard the spluttering and thanked the water for it's generous willingness to help as he moved himself into the Second Form katas and opened his eyes to see fellow Padawan Raman's indignant expression.

"That is what you get for trying to surprise-hit me while I'm doing moving meditation." He said, gently, and let the crystal-transparent Palinian water slide away from him and rush back down into the pond it had raised itself from.

11 Articolo 31 - L'ultima bomba in città

[939th year of the CSC - 30th day of the 9th month - 6:44 PM - MediCorps Advisor Officers in the Corps District on Coruscant]

"Like hell I'm giving her up." Brinia told her advisor. "It's not like I'm on active duty or anything. I can just as well study while I'm pregnant."

"While your zeal is appreciated, Brinia, you have to keep in mind that pregnancy can be devastating on humans --" Dar Lac started to say.

"I know." Brinia interrupted him. "I have looked it up and I have talked about it with my partner and we both agreed that this is a blessing and a sign from the Force, considering that I was using two different types of protection when she was conceived."

"Your partner knows?" Dar Lac asked, visibly surprised.

"Of course he knows." Brinia scowled at him. "What? You thought I'd cheated on him? Issississth is a _Roshan_ . They are hermaphroditic reptiles. He has no interest at all in copulation. We have long since agreed that when I want to scratch an itch I can. I just tell him what I'm going to do and make sure I'm thoroughly washed when I get in bed. What's your problem? Me, cheating!"

12 Finale - Last of the Mohicans OST

[970th year of the CSC - 26th of the 11th month - 2:00 PM - Jedi Transport on the Corellian Run / Pyre Ceremony for Knight Ambassador Paal in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant]

Yimirri dreams of leaping into the void, the air gently sustaining her as she slips down from the mountain top, filling the paths she has made around her limbs, the Force crowing in joy as she slips through the clouds.

She is enveloped and cradled, loved and welcomed as she glides on top of the trees that rush up to greet her, fingers brushing over the top as a group of flying squirrells join her on her right, the currents sustaining them as they do her.

They are all floating and flying and it is the most at peace she has ever been.

She wakes with tears of wonders in her eyes and wet cheeks.

"You did it, Sao." She whispers and basks in the joy of the Force.

* * *

Kail raises his head to the sky, away from the pyre he is watching burn, and lets a soft, sad smile unfold on his lips.

 _You lucky bastard._ He thinks and closes his eyes, basking in life rather than steeping in death.

13 Jamie N Commons - Lead Me Home

[980th year of the CSC - 4th of the 1st month - 10:41 PM - Unnamed Planet #345 in the Outer Rim]

Senior -- no. High General Kail is the one who picks the General's crumpled body up, cradling her in his arm like one might a child and pressing a kiss to her hair.

"You did well, Sailea." He says, in the absolute silence of the ravaged battlefield. "You did well."

CC-2009 releases a breath he hadn't known he was holding and motions for the 15th to stand down, now that they know that they won't have to take on a High General to make sure their own General survives the day.

14 Whitesnake - Love Ain't No Stranger

[939th year of the CSC - 11th day of the 5th month - 11:59 PM - MediCorps Advisor Officers in the Corps District on Coruscant]

Issississth watches from the observation gallery as Brinia operates on the young man they brought in from the brothel raid.

She is swearing, he's pretty sure from the way her mouth curls around the sounds, as she operates on him.

There's only her and two assistants in the room, everyone else already busy with the two sons of Senator Rashel and the condition they put each other in, during their blaster duel.

It would be better for Brinia to be operating on them.

He's pretty sure she was offered to.

Yet here she is.

And here he is, watching and taking notes on her operation, instead of being in the observation galleries above one of the other two operation rooms.

He can't even think about being anywhere else.

She has him enthralled, fascinated.

He wants to coil around her and taste her scent off her sk--

Oh.

 _Oh_.

15 Halestorm - Here's to Us

[981st year of the Coruscant Standard Calendar - 1st day of the 1st month - 00:01 AM - 459th level of Coruscant at the Lost Path Club]

"Well." Kail says, looking around at the table. "First time in what, seven years?"

"And three months." Eben adds.

"Seventeen days." Malen offers.

"Twelve hours." Brinia agrees.

There is no one to tell them the minutes, but there's an empty chair and a glass of Aldeeranian press in front of it that they won't touch.

"All of us together." Kail finishes, raising his Yimirri-sized shot glass. "To the press, for doing us all a favor."

"To the press." Malen and Brinia chorus.

"Talk for yourselves. I've made a good chunk of my money with this war." Eben grumbles but then raises his hands in surrender at the looks he receives, raising his glass too in acceptance. 

"To us all surviving it." He toasts.

They drink.


End file.
